


Normal Friendship?

by Varewulf



Category: Märchen Mädchen | Maerchen Maedchen
Genre: F/F, Slightly Lewd, Yuri, i'm the first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Kagimura Hazuki was faced with a strange quandary. Was it normal to want to touch your friend?





	Normal Friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> Märchen Mädchen has been a hell of show so far, and it's not exactly subtle about its intentions. Which is why this idea came so easily, I suppose. Imagining Hazuki approaching Shizuka innocently about her feelings, and getting a response... well... I couldn't resist.

Something was bothering Kagimura Hazuki. Something she could not figure out the answer to. Was it normal to want to touch your friend?

She had felt drawn to Shizuka from the first moment they had met. Her very first friend. So she had thought these feelings were just a normal part of it, since she had never had a friend before. She didn't have any experience to draw upon.

But then she had made more friends. Qazan. Kasumi. Sadohara. And more besides. And ever so slowly it had dawned on her that she didn't feel like this towards any of them. Only towards Shizuka. Why was she so special? Was it because she was Hazuki's first? Was that normal?

She really couldn't come up with an answer for that on her own, so she figured the logical thing would be to ask Shizuka herself. Shizuka had friends from before. Surely she would know more about it. There was also the option of asking her sister, but something in the back of her mind urged against that. It was easier to talk to Shizuka anyway. The next chance she got, she'd go for it!

So one afternoon when they were in Shizuka's room after practice, it seemed like a good time.

"Hey, Shizuka-chan?" Hazuki said to get her attention once Shizuka had set her bag down.

"Yes, Hazuki-san?" Shizuka turned to look at her.

"Is it normal to want to touch your friend?" Hazuki asked innocently, with no build-up or warning.

Shizuka's expression went blank. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, stuttering slightly.

Hazuki obliviously carried on. "Well... when I look at you, or think about you, I can't stop thinking about how pretty you are, and how I want to touch you. Is that normal?"

"W-w-wh-wha-" Shizuka seemed at a loss for words, and it dawned on Hazuki that Shizuka's face had gone very, very red.

"Huh? Shizuka-chan, what's wrong?" Hazuki asked. Was this her fault? "D-did I say something weird again? S-sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" _Maybe I should leave_. "I-I'll just..." She turned around, but suddenly felt Shizuka grab onto her wrist, holding her back. "Shizuka-chan?!"

"Do... d-do you... do you really mean that?" Shizuka's voice sounded a little strange.

"Huh?" Hazuki turned back, and saw Shizuka was looking very intently at the floor. Her grip was strong, though. "Of course. I wouldn't lie to you, Shizuka-chan."

Shizuka looked up, and there was something peculiar in her soft, pink eyes. "How... h-how do you want to t-touch me?" she asked. She sounded way more... shy than Hazuki was used to.

"Um... well..." Honestly Hazuki hadn't really thought that far. Or had she? "I... I want to... run my fingers... along your skin..." Suddenly she was starting to feel rather hot. The more she thought about this in detail, the warmer the room seemed to become. "T-to... to feel your shape..."

The smile on Shizuka's lips was unlike anything Hazuki had seen before. "I see..." Shizuka said, and moved towards the bed, dragging Hazuki with her. She threw herself onto it, and pulled Hazuki on top of her. "Well then, Hazuki-san. Please touch me however you wish." They were close enough that Hazuki could tell how hot Shizuka's breath was.

"A-are you sure?" Hazuki had to ask, a little shaken by this turn of events.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life..." That look in Shizuka's eyes looked almost dangerous. "We're friends, aren't we?" There was that smile again.

Hazuki raised one of her hands. "I-if you're really okay with it, then..."

"B-but... in return..." Shizuka's voice made Hazuki freeze. "Once you're satisfied, it will be my turn. Okay?"

Hazuki swallowed. The thought of Shizuka touching her sent a jolt all the way up her spine. "I... um... I'm okay with that..." She still wanted to take her time, though. She didn't really understand the feelings boiling inside her at the moment, but they were urging her ahead.

Her hand moved towards Shizuka's face, and she traced her fingers down that pale, delicate neck. It felt impossibly smooth, and she'd never heard the likes of the sound that escaped from Shizuka's mouth. But she knew she wanted to hear more.

The story about to unfold would be like nothing she had ever read, and it wouldn't even be told with words.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really up for writing a whole lewd scene, so I apologise if you feel it cuts off too abruptly. I hope you can manage the rest with your own imagination.


End file.
